dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro-Chan: Le chaton mécanique
is the French dub of Cyborg Kuro-chan. It was dubbed in by Made in Europe for . It aired on from 2002-2005. Voice Cast * as Kuro-chan * as Mantaro Go * as Mi-kun * as Matatabi * as Kotaro * as Nana * as Ichiro Suzuki * as Grandpa Fuji * as Grandma Fuji * as Romeo * as Juliet * as the Narrator Songs * Guru Guru Kuro-Chan ** Performed by * Vibration Positive ** Performed by Credits Opening * KURO-CHAN: LE CHATON MÉCANIQUE * Créé par: Naoki Yokouchi * Produit par: Akifumi Takayanagi, Kouki Matsuura * Réalisé par: Yoshihiro Takamoto * Chanson de générique: "Guru Guru Kuro-chan" ** Écrit par: LADY Q ** Licence aimablement cédée par: Nippon Columbia ** Interprète de la version française: Tom Barman * Chanson de fin: "Vibration Positive" ** Écrit par: SISTER K ** Licence aimablement cédée par: Nippon Columbia ** Interprète de la version française: Lio * Studios de production: Studio Bogey, Public & Basic Closing * Original: Yokoka Oki * Projet: Public & Basic * Producteur: Aki Takayanagi (TV Aichi), Koji Matsuura (Public et basique) * Directeur: Norihiro Takamoto * Composition de la série: Yu Yamamoto * Conception des personnages: Miyuki Shimabukuro * Conception mécanique: Kimio Iimura * Directeur artistique: Miharu Miyamae * Conception de couleur: Naoto Tanaka * Directeur de la photographie: Okinawa Masahide → Shingo Kobayashi * Directeur acoustique: Noriyoshi Matsuura * Production acoustique: GEN * Musique: Megumi Wakakusa, Toshiyuki Arakawa * Producteur de musique: Yuji Saito *Production musicale: Imagine *Producteur de production: Mayumi Kinoshita, Takahiko Tsuchiya *Publicité de programme: Yuriko Yurika (TV Aichi) *Vérification vidéo: M. Saori Miyada, Mayumi Nishida, Masanori Fujioka, M. Park Akira, Hideo Takahashi *Vidéo: Film Takanedo, Shindo Productions, ECHO, FAT International, HAN SHIN CORP, *Entreprises de soins infirmiers de chronologie, HEEWON, HYOIN, autres *Désignation de couleur: Hiroyuki Noji, Naoki Ishikawa, Kozue Yokota, Tomoko Chiba, etc. *Inspection de finition: Hiroyuki Noge, Naoto Tanaka, Kozue Yokota, Tomoko Chiba, etc. *Effets spéciaux: Takashi Maekawa, Toyohiko Sakakibara, Tadaharu Arai, autres *Finition: Studio Toys, Film Takanedo, ECHO, Studio aB, Chronological Movie Nursing Companies, HEEWON, HYOIN, autres *Arrière-plan: 獏 Production, Studio Palette, Studio MAO, Hoshan Planning *Photographie: Ace Creation, Studio Dream, Ti Nishimura, HAN SHIN CORP *Gestion de production numérique: Taro Kubo *Développement: Tokyo Development Office *Montage numérique: Horiguchi Kazuhiro, Shinoda Kazuhiro, Ito Nobutaka, Miyata Kentaro, Endo Tomohiro, Satoshi Tomohiro, autres *Montage vidéo: Vision Universe *Effet: Katsumi Ito *Enregistrement original: Mitsuyoshi Maruyama *Assistant acoustique: Kaisei Kanzaki *Bureau de production: Yoshie Bando *Studio d'enregistrement original: GEN *Production acoustique: courant *Directeur de production: Makoto Hashidate *Progrès de la production: Mako Ibuchi, Hiroyuki Endo, Shiro Sasahara, Nobuyuki Hiruma, *Eiichi Ami, Koichi Matsushita. *Mise en scène: Yuko Hamama *Responsable de la littérature: Keiko Ozase *Coopération de production: Studio Zain, Bureau Ao, Hirohide *Production d'animation: Studio Bogey *Production: TV Aichi, Public & Basic *Version française: Made in Europe *Adaptation française: Laurent Gordon *Directeur artistique: Marie-Line Landerwyn *Voix françaises: Véronique Biefnot, Patrick Descamps, Alexandre Crepet, Peppino Capotondi, Mélanie Dermont, Raphaëlle Lubansu, Alessandro Bevilacqua, David Manet, Claire Tefnin, Patrick Donnay, Tania Garbarski, Sam Garbarski *Les producteurs de la série internationale: Yasuo Matsuo, Mary Jo Winchester, Daniel Castaneda *Distribué par: Cloverway Inc. *"CLOVERWAY - Représentant le meilleur de l'animation japonaise" Category:Belgium Category:Dubs Category:French-language dubs Category:2002